Hidden Meanings
by tragical
Summary: LEAVING AS IS.I might get bored.
1. New School, New Timetable, New Friends?

(this is my first RFR fanfic so be so kind and tell me how I do! lol enjoy! (((the name is pronounced Rachelle (liek Rachel but with a little zing on the end))))  
  
Great another new school, thought Rachelle Morris, 5th this year. She stepped out of the car, one of her dad's old army packsacks slung over her shoulder and she watched her mom drove away. Rachelle was your typical 9th grader. She was on the tall side with green eyes and auburn hair down to her shoulder which she wore up in a messy bun daily. She wore the usual clothes, too. Those new Old Navy jeans and the signature tees from American Eagle. By just looking at her you never would have known she had been to 5 different schools already this year. You wouldn't know about her father being a commander in the Navy who got transferred like 10 times a year and you wouldn't know she never had any really true friends since the begining of 7th grade.  
  
"Locker number 426..." Rachelle looked at the many numbers on the many lockers that were surrounding her. Finally she found it, a small blue locker, which barely would be able to fit her books. Note to self, she thought, get a new bag! She opened her locker with the combo she had gotten from her new principal, Waller. He seemed nice but kind of scary with that little snow globe of the school on his desk.  
  
"Nice bag," said someone from beside her suddenly. Rachelle looked over, seeing a tall guy with black hair and some sort of nike shirt on, which toally did not suit him.  
  
"Uh thanks..." she replied to him, looking back at her locker putting up a picture of herself and her old friend Marley. She also threw in one of her favourite CD's, old school Switchfoot, their first album, which she planned on listening to later.  
  
"You're new here aren't you?" The guy was talking to her again, opening his own locker which was right next to hers.  
  
"Um yah, just moved here from the states..." she went back into her bag, looking for her lip gloss.  
  
"Well, welcome to Roscoe High, I am Ray Brennan, if you need any help finding your classes, just let me know!"  
  
"Thanks Ray and to let you know in advance I will need help finding my classes, this scheduele is way different from any ones I have seen...I'm Rachelle Morris by the way but I go by Chelle"  
  
He smiled at her and started explaining the timetable. She thanked him before the bell and raced to find her first class.  
  
Throughout the morning, Chelle got many compliments on her bag. Mose of the people in the school had packsacks that werent even like them. Chelle met this one guy who was so nice and kind and quiet but was totally surprised to see him carrying around a skateboard in one of those skateboarding packsacks. I guess my bag is alright then, she thought, suits me. Over the morning, the timetable had grown on her too. I mean, her say wasn't too bad. She had drama, her favourite subject first, then english. And in the afternoon she had science and tech, which was just computers, which wasnt so bad.  
  
At lunch, Chelle had found a table on the side of the cafeteria, eating a bag of Doritos from the vending machine. It was either that or the macaroni, so of course the chips won. The lunchroom was loud, which was better then listening to some 11th grader drone on about school events on the school station, Cougar Radio. The chips were done with but there was still another half hour of the lunch period, so Chelle grabbed her notebook and started doodling on the front. A picture of a cougar listenign to the radio and dying from the sound was the first thing that came to mind. She drew it quickly and then laughed.  
  
"Hey, that's so awesome!" said the voice of Ray form behind her. She smiled as he sat down, thankfully she wouldnt look like the loner now. Three other people sat down with him too. A girl with long blonde hair and an awesome vintage tee, a guy with blonde hair and a simple golf tee shirt and a cute guy with curly brown hair and gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Chelle, I would like you to meet Lily, Travis and Robbie, " Ray said motioning to the blonde, the other blonde and the gorgeous one, "Lily, Travis, Robbie this is Chelle, she just moved here from down under!" he finished with smiling. Chelle looked at him, utterly confused.  
  
"You came from Austrailia?" spoke Lily, the onyl girl in the group.  
  
Before Chelle could answer Ray spoke up, "No, she's from the states! You know, down under us! " he started laughing wildly at his own joke while the other three sighed, but Chelle laughed.  
  
"Where from in the states?" said Robbie, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Um...I just moved from Atlanta, Georgia but I've lived in Texas, Washington, Maine and California." she replied, like it was nothing.  
  
"Whoa, that's alot of moving..." said the final one in the group, Travis.  
  
"Well my dad is in the Navy so I'm used to it.."she said shrugging, "I also lived in Germany for a year and I lived in Paris over a summer once..."  
  
"Wow, so what do you have this afternoon Chelle, you know on your timetable...." said Ray, knowing she had trouble with it.  
  
"I have science and tech...." she said slowly remembering her timetable.  
  
"That's pretty good, I have science right after lunch too, so we can walk if yah want," Lily said with a warm smile.  
  
"Then I have tech last period, so I will be seeing you again!" said Robbie with a smile, too. Wow, thought Chelle, now I can't wait until the end of the day. And with that, the bell rang, sending the teenagers of the caffateria to their afternoon classes.  
  
Lily walked with Chelle, both of them on the subject of music strangely. As Chelle sat in the scienc lab of Roscoe High, she smiled hoping she wouldn't be movg anytime soon!  
  
( what do you think? i really hope you like it! r and r! yay!) 


	2. HomeStyle Barbeque Love

(here is my second chapter...enjoy! oh an thanks for the reviews!)  
  
"I'm Home!!!!" Chelle sang as she walked through the front door of her new house which was still filled with cardboard boxes, probably soon to be refilled. She walked into the kitchen, still holding her bag and went to the fridge. There wasn't much in there, but an apple would do. Walking to the other end of the kitchen, on the way to the hallway, Chelle stopped to see what her kid brother was working on. Looking down she saw another book, advanced chemistry in the 7th grade?   
  
"Whoa Regan, what is that?" she asked him, rubbing his head. She knew her brother was a brain box, having skipped the 6th grade this year but even she wasn't at advanced chemistry yet.   
  
"I am still ahead in all my work, so the teachers gave me this to keep me quiet!" he said, fixing his hair. Chelle rolled her eyes and continued to her bedroom. Her parents weren't home yet, her dad at the base of course and her mom was probably job hunting, the usual routine for their moves. Falling onto her bed, she turned her radio onto 'scan' for any decent radio stations. With no luck, she was about to put in her Dashboard Confessional cd in when she heard a voice she thought she knew. The dial was now at 88.1 and she locked it there. Seemingly the radio deejays were making fun of cougar radio, so they were obviously students from Roscoe High. Listening intently to the station, Chelle started unpacking her bag. The radio show was good, but it didn't last too long. Right when it ended, Chelle got off her bed and headed down the hallway back to the kitchen, where her mom was starting supper.  
  
"Hey mom," she said, grabbing a carrott from the veggie tray her mom had made, "What's for supper?"  
  
"Hey Chelle," she said, smacking away her daughters hand, "We are having a barbeque with the neighbours actually, have you met them?"  
  
"No, the house next door seemed dead when I came home, what else do we have to bring?" Her mom then motioned over to a couple bags of chips placed in some glass bowls. She grabbed them and moved them closer to the back door which was off the patio. Just then, her dad walked in the door. She ran to greet him like she always did whenever he came home since he joined the navy. He smiled at her and suddenly gave her something which he had behind his back.  
  
"Hey honey, I know all this moving so much has been hard on you and Regan, so I hope you like this..." he said placing a new school bag in her hands. She looked at it in aww. It was a new kind of army bag they were getting at the base surprisingly. It was a bag that everyone had these days. It was like a big overside purse that all your books would fit into because of the sqare shape. Chelle smiled and hugged her dad and took her bag back to her room. She walked back to the kitchen where her dad was giving her brother a new packsack like her old one. Her mother started packing up her veggie tray now, tell Chelle to grab the chips. Her father quickly went to change from his clothes and they headed over the the neighbours yard, which was attached to theirs. As a family they walked over to the next yard.  
  
She sat the chips down on the table and her mother introduced her to the neighbours. A nice man and woman with dark hair and dark eyes and the Chelle they looked framilar. They said their son was coming home soon, that he had to finish up something after school. She took a seat on the deck, which was a raised deck coming off the house so she hung her feet over, flipping off her sandals. She sighed casting a glance over at her mother, who was trying her best to impress the neighbours, laughing at jokes and things like that. She thought about the radio show she had heard, all the voices seemed framilar but all of the people were under code names, Question Mark, Pronto, Shady Lane and Smog. Pronto was the funny one, Question Mark the one with all the pondering, Shady Lane was musical and Smog was just quiet with insentive.  
  
"You know, I usually sit there...." said a voice from behind Chelle, breaking her train of thought. She turned around to face that gorgeous boy from lunch and tech class, and she smiled.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he sat down next to her, taking a sip of his pop.  
  
"You're Robbie right?" she said, taking a guess at his name, straining to remember lunch time.  
  
"Yah and you're Chelle, I didn't know you lived next door"  
  
"Well, it was recently when we moved here, I never noticed you next door either... so I guess we are even"  
  
"Oh good, Robbie I see you've me our new neighbours, you might want to say hello to the young boy too, he seem's kind of lonely..." spoke up Mrs. McGrath, breaking their conversation. Chelle glanced over to her little brother who was sitting next to the chips, staring off into the distance. His mother walked off, talking to her parents and he stood up.  
  
"You're little brother?" he said, looking down at her. She picked up sandals and stood up next to him.  
  
"Not by choice, but yah, that's Regan!" sha said, looking over at her brother who was still in the same spot.  
  
"I've got a football in my room, what say we play catch with him?"  
  
"Yah, sure! I think he'll want to..." She let him go inside and get the ball while she walked over to her little brother, getting him up and moving him to the front of the house in the yard where Robbie was waiting now. They played catch for a while and Robbie kept explaining to Chelle everywhere they hung out. She loved hearing about Mickey's because her CD collection was in a dire need of a tune up. He kept telling her all about Ray and his antics, Travis and his meditating and Lily and her music. She loved hearing it too.  
  
Later that night, as she sat in bed, Switchfoot in her CD player she wrot eher friend Marley a letter. In the letter she explained everything about Roscoe she now knew. And as she wrote her signature at the bottom of her letter she added a final P.S.  
  
_I think I'm in Love 3  
_  
(there we go! i hope u liked it! i know i did! lol! R&R! oh an thanks for the reviews and all i can say is sorry if there are any spelling errors! im typing this on WordPad,!!!) 


	3. Detention

(sorry i havent upsated in a bit! I have been pretty busy and this is going to be a late at night chapter since my 'rents are dum, anyway enjoy and always remember to R&R!)

* * *

The next day when Chelle woke up she was actually looking forward to school. She dressed in a thigh length denim skirt and a read tank top with a thicker white tanktop on top, since wearing more than one tank top was what the stars were doing these days. She topped her outfit off with a custom made trucker hat, which she had gotten when she was living in Texas. It was red so it went perfect, but she knew there were no hats in school but she still wore it. She packed her new bag, and grabbed a lip gloss off her dresser. With a quick smile into the mirror, she was off.  
  
When Chelle got to school she headed to her locker, which she kinda like though it wasn't one of the big ones most of people had.  
  
"Nice bag, but I liked the other one better," said Ray when he got to his locker. He was wearing track pants and a t-shirt that read 'Sweet'.  
  
"Thanks again but my other one was almost ripping so this one is here to stay until it breaks!" she laughed, patting her bag.  
  
"C'mon, I now have English first period so how about I walk with you?" asked Ray in the most polite way. Chelle slammed her locker shut and nodded, walking to english with Ray. She knew him and Lily were close, an explanation from Robbie yesterday, and she knew Lily knew they were just friends. Ray was a really funny guy too, kind of cute but Chelle decided against crushing on him.  
  
All through english and through drama, Chelle couldn't wait until lunch. When lunch did arrive though, she skipped the line and headed to the back table she was at before. She pulled out a sandwich from her bag and a bottle of Fruitopia, grabbing her notebook again. Cougar Radio flooded through her ears and she cringed, doodling in her notebook again. She heard someone sit down and she looked up seeing Ray again accompanied by Lily and Travis.  
  
"Hey," Chelle said, looking around, "Where's Robbie?" Lily raised her eyebrows and then smiled slyly.  
  
"Robbie eh?" she flitted her eyebrows,"He's on his way...why so worried?"  
  
"Um...it's nothing," Chelle replied, the other three still looking at her. She finished her lunch and got up, "I'll see you guys later," she said, suddenly upset Robbie wasn't there. She ran across the other half of the cafeteria, heading over to science, hoping maybe she'd see Robbie, but she didn't. Thought she did 'run into' Mr.Waller and got herself a detention. Great, she thought, and it's only my second day. She sighed and sat down in science early, sinking her head in her hands. Later she heard Lily come in and sit beside her.  
  
"Something wrong Chelle, you're acting kind of different..." asked Lily, questioning her frustration.  
  
"It's just...ok...Lily have you ever had a crush that you couldn't handle because it was so strong..." she said, looking over to Lily who nodded.  
  
"Yah," but suddenly she realized, "Do you like Robbie?" she asked with widened eyes.  
  
"Yah, kinda..please don't tell anyone, whenever I come to a new school whoever I tell anything too, you know who says their your 'friends' they just go and ruin everything!" Chelle said, now slightly relieved that she told someone.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't..." Lily smiled and at that point the bell rang and science had started. During tech that afternoon, Chelle felt better and even around Robbie she didn't feel too weird. It was good, he was such a nice person. They ended up having computers beside each other and talking.  
  
"Yah and now I even have detention," Chelle said, telling about her day so far. Robbie laughed and sighed.  
  
"I have detention too, so at least we will be each other's company!" he said, turning off his computer, and leaning back, "All I did was wear my discman between class but now, detention!"  
  
"Well, all I did was run in the halls so it's not all that bad," she smiled and headed out the door with Robbie since the bell rang. They both walked to the detention room, Robbie telling something to Travis about not being able to make it after school, whatever that meant.  
  
They were the only ones in detention, except for Maggie but she was a regular. Chelle suddenly realized the radio show that was on yesterday after school was going to be on so she opened her bag and grabbed her mini radio.  
  
"You ever heard RFR, it's pretty good eh?" Chelle said, turning her dial and shifting the volume up. She heard all the voices from yesterday but sighed.  
  
"Yah, I've caught it a couple times, why the sigh? You said you liked it..." Robbie trailed off, glancing over at her, also listening.  
  
"Yah, but I like that Question Mark guy the best, and now I don't hear him, he had such a sweet voice..." she smiled.  
  
"I'm pretty fond of Question Mark too," Robbie replied.  
  
Chelle smiled and sighed,"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm glad I was in detention with you Robbie,"

* * *

(thats it for now, R&R! anyway R&R thanks a bunch you guys i love you! Sorry its kinda short, longer next time, i promise!) 


	4. Talking on MSN too

(here is the next chapter you guys, and lex, i am sorry i havent updated in a while, forgive me by reviewing! lol enjoy! oh and MissDelight, the msn inspiration is from you!!! hope you like it!)

* * *

Chelle sat in her desk beside Robbie, totally and utterly bored of detention. She was having fun with Robbie being there but it was getting really boring. She tried to pick up the conversation now though.  
  
"So, um..what do you think of my family? You know with the barbecue and all?" she asked him, as he turned down the radio.  
  
"You're brother is kind of well...I dont know, he was really active or it seemed like it and your parents are really nice," he said, and she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Wow, they were different though, my parents are way strict though, my dad won't even let any guys into the house unless I am in the living room with them, in his sight, like not even in the basement, it can be so funny but sad for me.." she lauged, "And your parents seemed really laid back..."  
  
"Laid back? You must be kidding, "he was now the one with the raised eyebrows, "My parents are like 10 times worse than yours, this one time in grade 6 I think, I had like 5 guys over at the house and my parents wouldn't leave us alone at all, like if they left they thought we would party!" They both laughed at that and then they heard someone at the door.  
"Everything seems okay in here, turn that off!" spoke Principal Waller, sticking his head in the door and motioning to Chelle's radio. She shut it off and shoved it into her bag, watching the principal leave. She did bring it back out though, after the door was closed. Tey both laughed again.  
  
"You know Chelle, I need to tell you something..." said Robbie in a secretive way. She gave him a confused look but she smiled.  
  
"Ok...tell me then," she said, sort of excited.  
  
"Alright, don't tell anyone this but Ray thinks you're cute..." he looked kind of disapointed but he looked over at his brightly still.  
  
"Really? Well you cant tell Ray this but....I think you're cute..." she said quickly.  
  
"You think Ray's cute..." his eyes suddenly perked up, "Wait, you think I'm cute?"  
  
"Way to keep a secret!" she said slightly punching him in the arm in a joking way.  
  
"Well it's good tho Chelle, I think you're cute too,"he replied and she blushed. She looked over at him and all they did was smile for the rest of detention.  
  
---xXx---  
  
When Chelle got on that day, the first thing she did was go on msn to add Robbie. She had grabbed a slice of pizza from the kitchen table and headed into her room, turning on her computer. Robbie's nickname was: Robbie McG - Detention was great;) and Chelle's was: Chellin' NeedzMoreDetention. She smiled at his nickname and hope he likes hers too, so she started talking to him.  
  
Robbie McG- Detention was great;): Hey...  
  
Chellin'NeedzMoreDetention: Hi!  
  
Robbie McG- Detention was great;)::u returnin to detention anytime soon?  
  
Chellin'NeedzMoreDetention: thats what u want isnt it? :P  
  
Robbie McG- Detention was great;): maybe, but hopefully ill c u out of detention  
  
Chellin'NeedzMoreDetention: well, we do have tech 2gether last period every week...  
  
Robbie McG- Detention was great;): yah, but after school isnt good for me tho,  
  
Chellin'NeedzMoreDetention: how come?  
  
Robbie McG- Detention was great;): proir commitments..  
  
Chellin'NeedzMoreDetention: u know Robbie, if this is gonna go anywhere anytime we mite wanna be truthful with each other..plz tell me  
  
Robbie McG- Detention was great;): chelle, i do too, truth is the only thing that works...but i cant...iv got to go tho, cya 2morrow?  
  
Chellin'NeedzMoreDetention: bye...

* * *

(that was all i could do now, please like it, its not too much but at the moment im tired and only feeling it now....R&R please please please! lol anyway...lol, hope its going okay for u too...I am so sorry it is so short, please look forward to something longer next time!) 


	5. Robbie: Who, What, Where?

(ok sorry i havent updated in such a long time guys, i have other stories im workin on!!!!!!!!! anyway, here is the next chapy!!! please dont hate me guys, this will be short! im sorry! R&R!)

* * *

Chelle logged off her computer and sighed, heading to bed. She couldn't fall asleep though, she kept thinking about Robbie. He was way better than any other guys she hooked up with in her many other towns. She sighed again, and fell asleep, hoping for dreams about Robbie.  
  
The next day after school Robbie was no where to be found, so Chelle decided to go check out Mickey's Discs. She need some new CDs anyway. She slipped her discman onto her ears before she left though, in case she ended up buying something anyway. She slipped into her rollerblades and headed over, using the directions she had gotten from Robbie previously. She shoved her rollerblades back into her bag and walked into Mickey's seeing a few people from the school in there, but not too many.  
  
She moved over to the cds and searched through a couple rows, finding an old Switchfoot, and it looked like their first album so she grabbed it and headed over to the counter. She paid for it and took a seat at one of the couches, hearing Radio Free Roscoe on. She smiled hearing the sound of Question Mark. She suddenly realized that the voice seemed way too framilar.  
  
"Robbie...." she said queitly, smiling. 'Proir commitments eh? He's Question Mark,' she thought, smiling. She shook her head and turned her discman on with a smile that wouldn't fade for a while.  
  
&&&  
  
The next morning Robbie stood at his locker, wondering about Chelle. He hadn't seen her since tech class yesterday, and he wanted to talk to her. He shut his locker and he found to be face to face with Kim Carlisle, so he stepped back.  
  
"Whoa there, don't you have your own locker?" he said, looking passed her for Chelle.  
  
"Robbie, have I taught you nothing? I just wanted to ask you something?" she said, giving her fake smile.  
  
"Ok what- wait hold on," he said, grabbing his ringing cell phone. He looked at the I.D. and saw that it was Chelle because he already knew her phone number off by heart.  
  
"I'll take that," said Kim, grabbing it from him and answering.  
  
"Hello?" Kim said, to someone she didn't even know.  
  
"Um hi, Robbie?" asked a confused Chelle on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Robbie is busy at the moment, sorry," Kim said, swatting off Robbie's hands as he tried to grab the phone, "Robbie, stop it!" Kim said as if he was doing something else.  
  
"Alright then," Chelle said slowly, wondering who it was who answered his phone.  
  
"Do you want me to take a message?" Kim asked, getting an angry look from Robbie.  
  
"Um no," Chelle said hanging up. She sighed, still wondering who that girl was. She was upset, she thought he liked her then he goes and hangs out with some other girl, who was laughing and flirting.  
  
Robbie looked over at Kim, giving her a nasty look.  
  
"What is your problem?" he said, turning away after grabbing his cell phone back.  
  
"Come on Robbie, I know you still like me, don't hide your feelings," she said, coming up close to him.  
  
"Oh my god Kim, get over yourself, I don't like you," he said, walking away.  
  
Chelle walked down the hallways of Roscoe High, trying to find Robbie and see what had happened. She turned down another hallway, and she didn't see Robbie, but she did spot Lily.  
  
"Lily," she called out, running to her.  
  
"Hey Chelle, what's up?" Lily said, looking through her books.  
  
"Do you know where Robbie is? I called him and some other girl answered..." she trailed off and Lily shook her head, saying she hadn't seen him anywhere. She sighed and continued her search.  
  
"Kim, lay off," Robbie said, trying to get away from Kim but she wouldn't leave him alone, and she cut him off.  
  
"Robbie, stop it," she said, getting inches away from him, "I know you want this, I can see it in your eyes," She said, smiling. Robbie gave her a confused look, and she kissed him, right there in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Robbie?..." said Chelle heading down the hallway and stoppind dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she saw, and after he said he liked her. She saw him push off the other girl and turn away, seeing Chelle.  
  
"Chelle, wait!" he called as she walked down the hallway away from him, but she didn't wait, she just kept on walking.

* * *

Ok thats it for now, yes short but im busy! sorry!! R&R! loves yall! 


	6. Take That!

"Chelle, talk to me, please," Robbie pleaded, taking a seat next to her in the cafeteria at lunch. She quickly moved over a bit, away from him and continued eating her chips.  
  
"OK, how about- no," she said shortly, getting up to throw out the remains of her bottle of pop. She walked down the hallway, out of the cafeteria, to her locker.  
  
"Chelle, I really need to explain, believe me I do,"  
  
"I know you do, and fine, whatever, tell your story, say your excuses, whatever Robbie. When I met you I thought you would be different from other guys I've been with but you living their standards right now,"  
  
"Thank you," he said, relieved, explaining everything about Kim. Chelle didn't bite though, she held back, she couldn't take guys these days.  
  
"So techniquly, shes your ex,"  
  
"I guess you could say that, but we aren't friends anymore, believe me," he said, shuddering as he saw Kim walking down the hallway to her. Chelle saw his face so she turned around too, guessing that the girl walking towards them was his 'ex'.  
  
"Hi Robbie," Kim said, in a stupid ditzy way.  
  
"Kim, not right now," he said in a harsh sort of way.  
  
"Ok, but first you have to introduce me to your friend, were you cell phone girl?"  
  
"You can call me Chelle, thanks," Chelle snapped, she wasn't really in the mood for this.  
  
"So you were? In a dire mood to talk to me Robbie-"  
  
"I am not your Robbie Kim, we went on like one date, stop it," Robbie said, giving Kim an evil glare. Kim just shrugged and gave Chelle a look.  
  
"So Chelle, tell me-"  
  
"You know, Kim if that's your name, you don't seem too liked around here and I have better ways to spend my time over talking to you," Chelle said, heading to her next class, leaving Kim speechless.  
  
"Can you believe her?" Kim asked, her mouth gaping open. Robbie just laughed.  
  
"Finally, someone who can tell the truth," he said, also walking away, leaving Kim by herself.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, do you believe in that kind of love that bites but you love how it bites?" Robbie said, staring into space, talking into his microphone. Ray, Lily and Travis all gave him the weirdest look. No one knew what to say to him either.  
  
"Well since none of us can answer Question Mark's uh question, tell us what you think listeners," Ray said quickly, trying to cover up for all the dead air.  
  
Chelle was on her rollerblades outside of 'the underground'. She had watched them head there after school, and she was listening to the show at that exact moment. She couldn't believe how sweet Robbie about this whole thing. They had only known each other for a few weeks and he was treating her so nicely about the whole Kim thing. He's such a great guy, she thought, grabbing her cell phone.  
  
"We have Dazed and Confused on line one," Travis said, motioning to the others.  
  
"Dazed and Confused, loved that movie, you're on the air," Lily said, nodding.  
  
"I just wanted to say that Question Mark? I totally agree with you about that whole love bites thing, its true, I love how it bites though, thats the problem, its all messed up,"  
  
"I agree totally," Robbie said, smiling as her recognized her voice.

88888888888888888888888888888and scene, lol not long, im sorry, got homework to do, R&R, this story mite not be too long but still R&R! thanks for readin! 


	7. Blind

"Ok, Robbie, make yourself useful and say something smart to her this time, not pushy," Robbie spoke softly to himself waiting outside Chelle's locker.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you stand outside other people's lockers?" Chelle said, tapping her foot and waiting for her to move.

"Chelle, hey, No, I don't always talk to myself, it's just that-"

"Well, okay then, if you'll excuse me I need to get into my locker, then you can explain why you're here," she smiled a bit, letting him move over a bit.

"Okay, go ahead," she replied, opening her locker and grabbing her books.

"It's about Kim, we aren't together, never were, she's just Kim."

"Ok, Robbie, I get that. But I have been to about 6 different schools in the last while and I want to tell you my theory. I've seen the way you look at her, not that it's a bad thing. Don't let me stop you, I've seen this happen before, you'll do good with her,"

"But Chelle, I want you, as corny as this sounds, at least one date!"

"Here's the deal Robbie, you go out with Kim and I'll go out with some other guy and if it doesn't work, I'll go out with you, deal?"

He sighed but smiled, "Fine," He walked off then. Chelle watched him walk away. She really hoped her date would go bad. But now, all she needed was the date. Maybe, she could-

"Chelle!!" called someone from down the hallway. She smiled. Since right now her cousin had been on away on a science trip somewhere and she was waiting until the day he returned. Her cousin was one up of Roscoe. Her cousin Ed.

"Ed! Hey guy! How are you? How was your trip?" she caught up with him and gave him a hug.

"Not too bad, scientificlly. Emotionally, horrible. I suffered withdrawl from my best pal Ted, who was situated in a different sleeping area the myself, but it was good. How are you enjoying Roscoe?" Ed asked, as Chelle noticed Ted lacking behind him, carrying their bags.

"It's pretty good, why is Ted carrying your bag along with his?"

"Silly bet, he lost, doesn't matter,"

"Okay, since that's settled, do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Sure I could, cousin of mine,"

"I need you to set me up with someone, anyone!" She suddenly saw Ted's shoulders jump a bit.

"Ted, " she pleaded, "We already tried going out, when I was visiting last year, it didn't work," He sighed a bit but agreed.

"yes fair Chelle, what did you tell me? I was too good for you?" Ted replied, laughing a bit.

"Very funny Ted, no, but really, guys, find me someone really good, please!"

"Sure, We will do our best Chelle, promise," Ed said, grinning as she walked away.

(who should it be? choices (not robbie): river pierce, ray, travis, someone else? let me know and review!) 


	8. On time: Date

"What? You set me up on a date with River Peirce?" Chelle exclaimed to the two more than great science dorks. 

"He owed us a favour, be greatful," Ed replied with a smile on his face. Ted nodded along.

"He owed you two a favour? Do I want to know what it was?" Chelle questioned, the thought of a date with 'The Great' River Peirce going through her head. She sighed and ran her hands through her dark hair.

"All we can say is someone we shall call R.Pierce needed help studying for a math re-do... and he came to us," Ted replied mysteriously. Chelle chuckled a bit.

She sighed, "Oh alright, when is it?"

"Tomorrow night, some sort of concert, meet him at Mickey's at like 7," and with that, Ed and Ted traveled back down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Wow, River Pierce... " she started, talking to her self at her locker.

"I could have sworn I just heard some pretty girl mention my name," stated a voice beside her. She looked over and saw River leaning against the locker to the left of her.

"What is it? A radar or something?" she joked, stuffing another text book into it from her bag.

"Actually, I saw Odd and Todd talking to you, so I just guessed you were my blind date," he stated, a sly smile on his face.

"Guessed wrong though buddy. Clearly it's no longer blind," she smiled, ignoring the Odd and Todd comment, and shut her locker.

"Oh sassy," he smirked, "But when they said they had a date planned I never thought it would be you,"

"Why would you say that?" she asked as she made her way towards the cafeteria, forcing him to follow.

"I must admit I have seen you around, I don't take you for the type to hang out or talk to Odd and Todd-"

"Ed and Ted." she corrected him, "And Ed's my cousin," And with that she answered his question. They reached the cafeteria, parting ways now.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Chelle," River called to her as he headed to his table. The 'Cool Table' as Ray would say. She noticed his dragging on the 'Ch' in her name and she gave a half smile. She avoided the food line and made a bee-line to where Travis and Lily were sitting. She took a quick seat across from them, clueless looks on their faces.

"What?" she asked, sighing a happy sigh.

"Was Chelle talking to the great River Pierce?" Lily asked to Travis for their own amusment, an astonished look on her face.

"Maybe," Chelle shrugged.

"I could have sworn Chelle was hitting it off with Robbie though Lily," Travis stated, both of them now looking at Chelle, confused smiles on their faces.

"Robbie is just Robbie." she said, trying to answer their question as best as she could and as quick as she could. Lily smiled a bit and Travis went back to eating his lunch.

"We all know what is going to come from this.." Lily said in a mystical way while Chelle just laughed.

* * *

Her watch read 7:05. He was late. True, it was only five minutes late but he was still late! She sighed and took a seat at one of the tables. She took some time to look at a few CDs and checked her watch again. Moments later, River strolled in dressed in blue jeans and some overpriced polo t-shirt. She watched as he glanced around then he spotted her and walked over.

"You're late," she stated simply.

"Yah, I noticed. I'm sorry, really I am," he stated as they began to walk out of Mickey's, "It's just when people say 7, all the other girl's I've dated showed up at least half an hour late.

"Well, I'm clearly not like other girls," Chelle stated sharply, smiling. He laughed a bit, and tried putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Nope, too soon" she said, shrugging it off. She heard him mutter something under his breath and their date began.

This is going to be great.

(sorry for the lack of updates, you all probably hate me and want to send flames. you can, really. I just don't seem to have time to write story chapters anymore... now I'll be working on an Update for Someone or Little Miss Cohen :) R&R! )


End file.
